babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of similarities to iCarly
iCarly is an American teen sitcom created by Dan Schneider that ran on Nickelodeon from September 8, 2007 until November 23, 2012. A lot of BABYSITTER's jokes, humour, essence and feel was inspired by this show along with Dan Schneider's other works; primarily iCarly's second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. A few recurring or minor cast members from the show has appeared in BABYSITTER as well. General *One of the most notable similarities between the two series is that Babysitter's main character Madison is an expy of iCarly's main character Carly Shay. Their personalities are very identical, except for the fact that Carly is a webshow host and Madison has a dream of becoming a pop star. Although technically Madison becomes a webshow host of her own in early season 2 (with "The Madison Show") and later in season 4 (with "Just For Charity"), and Carly has sung a few times on iCarly, neither girls have shown a deeper interest in each other's dreams. *The door to the Shay's apartment is the same as the door to hotel room 41B. *The main trio in iCarly (Carly, Sam and Freddie) can be compared to the main trio in Babysitter (Madison, Babushka and Samuel), mainly because Babushka can be aggressive and pushy like Sam and Samuel has a crush on Madison in the earlier seasons much like how Freddie had a crush on Carly. *In some ways, the combination of Matthew and Phil can make up Spencer. **On the Phil backpack, he stands and poses exactly how Spencer does on the Season 1, Volume 1 DVD (the full image can be seen in the iCarly scrapbook). *On Babysitter's season 1 opening credits, Madison almost gets hit with a flying chair and ducks, just like Carly does on iCarly's season 4 opening credits. Also, Samuel also swivels his hips like Freddie does in the clip after Carly ducks. Episode Gags Pilot *When Babushka pulls the fish hook out of Madison's finger aggressively, it's similar to how Sam pulled the fork out of Freddie's shoulder in "iFix a Popstar". *Madison's finger starts bleeding excessively like Freddie's finger in "iMake Sam Girlier". School Sucks *Samuel shows off his tuxedo in the beginning just like how Freddie shows off his new pants in "iSam's Mom". An alternative take of this was used in both show's respective opening titles. *When Matthew asks the kids how their first day of school was, Madison says, "stupid" and chucks her bag and keys down, just like Carly did in "iGot a Hot Room". *Madison says, "...I got it!" before telling Samuel and Babushka her plan just like Carly said it in "iSaw Him First" when she was telling Sam about her plan. *Phil dumping his fortune telling device in lemonade to shut it up is similar to Carly dumping the smoke detector in lemonade in "iChristmas". *Dale Waddington, the actress who portrayed Dierdra in "iHire an Idiot" portrays an employee at the lobby's milk bar and wears a similar outfit to what she wore in iCarly. Where's Babushka? *Madison and Samuel's exchange is almost identical to Carly and Freddie's exchange in "iFight Shelby Marx": *The pair say this the exact same way. In the original, Carly said "future wife" instead of "fiancée". *When Samuel's rope hits Madison in the nose, her reaction is identical to Carly's reaction when Sam threw a muffin at her in "iQuit iCarly" (down to the noise she made and her facial expression). Broken Pieces *Madison continuously tells Matthew that they should hire "some dude" to fix the stairs, similar to how Carly told Spencer to get a dude to fix the broken counter top in "iPsycho". *After Madison hits the stairs with a hammer, she places the hammer down in an identical fashion to how Carly placed the sledgehammer down in "iDate a Bad Boy". Matthew's Dream Come True *Stewie and Marcus, the food critics; are portrayed by Chad Doreck and Jessie Erwin; who portrayed the petographers in the iCarly episode "iMove Out". *The way Matthew thanks Madison at the end and hugs her is similar to Spencer thanking Carly and hugging her at the end of "iHeart Art". Clown Heads Everywhere *The way the episode opens with Madison pouring popcorn into a bowl is similar to "iDate a Bad Boy (Part 2)" opening with Carly pouring a glass of juice. *Jerry Trainor (who portrayed Spencer on iCarly) portrays a counsellor in this episode. Oh, Loretta *When Phil shows Samuel how well he can draw without looking at the paper, and how Samuel talks and Phil shuts him up, is identical to Spencer and Carly's exchange in "iMust Have Locker 239". *Matthew buys a wireless printer and asks Babushka to try it. The printer ends up catching on fire. This joke is first used in "iMust Have Locker 239". *Patricia putting the blame on Matthew for the fire while everyone is crowded in the lobby is similar to Mrs Benson putting the blame on Spencer in "iWanna Stay With Spencer". *Dale Waddington appears again as a doorperson-type employee and tells everyone they can return to their hotel rooms; except for the main 5 as they begin to walk way. A similar event occured in "iHave My Principals" when Principal Franklin asked Carly, Sam and Freddie to stay back as they began to walk away. *Teresa Castillo (who played Ashley in the iCarly episode "iHire An Idiot") makes her debut in this episode as the character Loretta. Although she had a minor role in iCarly, Teresa's character in Babysitter goes on to become a recurring character through-out the remainder of the series (her final appearance is in season 4's Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together (Part 1)). Jumping Into Chaos *Sean Smith (who portrayed Dr. Dresdin in iCarly) portrays the airplane pilot in this episode. *Samuel says that it's cold inside the plane and that he and Madison should "snuggle close together to keep warm", and Madison immediately says no to this. An almost identical event occured in the iCarly episode "iGo To Japan" between Freddie and Carly. *The desert-wilderness place that they land in closely resembles the place the iCarly characters landed in "iGo To Japan". *The term "hobo" is used by Babushka in this episode. That word was frequently used in iCarly and a few other Dan Schneider works. International Superstar *The way Madison proudly shuts off the TV is similar to how Carly did in "iBelieve In Bigfoot". *After witnessing both Babushka and Samuel's performances, she goes up to them, points and yells, "foul!" (she says "double foul!" after Samuel's), similar to the way Carly did in "iSaw Him First" (when Sam interrupted Carly and Shane's kiss). Rain, Go Away *The 'Headbands' game looks identical to the What Am I? game from "iWas a Pageant Girl", right down to the index cards and the black bands with coloured hands on them. *Drew Roy (who played Griffin in iCarly) portrays Ryan in this episode; one of Phil's old college friends. Crystal Comes To Town *Muse Watson (who played Bucky in "iHave My Principals") and Mary Scheer (who played Marissa Benson) oddly appear as Crystal's parents in this episode. Also, when Crystal's father enters the room, he requests a place to spit and Matthew offers him the trash can. Her father projectile spits into the trash can just like Bucky did in iCarly. In Love *Nicole Kalek (who played Patrice in iCarly) appears in this episode as Carl's actual girlfriend. *Madison talks to herself and says her and Carl's names over and over again, similar to how Carly repeated her and Steven's names in "iParty With Victorious". The Punishment You Get *When Madison and Matthew are sitting on the couch talking, her arm is draped over the couch similar to how Carly's usually is whenever she's sitting on the couch talking to Spencer (eg. "iMust Have Locker 239", "iGet Pranky"). Bloopers *The entire plot/structure of this episode is almost identical to "iBloop"; *The episode starts with Peyton List walking through the Babysitter set as crew members approach her. She asks for them to bring Andrew McNee in. *The two of them (Peyton and Andrew; like Miranda and Jerry) sit at a desk in the living room with a computer monitor between them. *Andrew thinks he's getting fired at first. *The blooper packages are labeled (in order of appearance), 'Opening Credits', 'Andrew's Bloopers', 'Kyle's Bloopers', 'Mark's Bloopers', 'Nausheen's Bloopers', 'Guest Star's Bloopers', 'Things That Happened That Weren't Supposed To', 'People Acting Silly, and Goofy, and Laughing, and Just Being Unprofessional', 'Peyton's Bloopers' and 'Celebration'. The only difference between this and "iBloop" is that the Babysitter episode doesn't show stunt compilations; and the 'Celebration' package is replaced with 'Random Dancing'. *After watching Mark's bloopers, Peyton says that there is a problem with the 'Babysitter boys', similar to what Miranda said. *Andrew looks into the wrong camera before and after the commercial break, and Peyton corrects him. *Peyton and Andrew get up and dance while most of the production crew join them right at the end of the episode. This is how the episode closes and the same music from iCarly is used. Lizard In The House *Peyton inches closer to Babushka while Babushka is sitting on a beanbag chair, similar to how Carly inched closer to Freddie in "iStage an Intervention" (as seen in the season 2 opening titles). *Madison, Samuel and Babushka's exchange with Charles is identical to an exchange between Carly, Sam, Freddie and Fred in "iMeet Fred". Not What You Were Hoping For *Cherise Bangs (who played Miss Fielder in "iMust Have Locker 239") portrays Samuel and Madison's English teacher in this episode. Her character is also a recurring character in Babysitter's second season. *The actor who played a Webicon employee in "iStart a Fan War" portrays a community centre attendee in this episode. *The press conference set somewhat resembles the "iFight Shelby Marx" and "iStart a Fan War" conference sets. *Phil is taking special medication which makes him really thirsty, and he requests more water at the conference. Spencer experienced this at the conference in "iFight Shelby Marx". *Noah Munck (who played Gibby in iCarly) appears as the main antagonist in this episode. The Ultimate Assassin *The assassin game the gang plays, along with the props and the penned term "the ultimate assassin", was first seen in the iCarly episode "iSaved Your Life". *The concerned man from the iCarly episodes "iSam's Mom" and "iSell Penny Tees" appears as a teacher at their school. Samuel, Madison and Babushka accidentally keep shooting him (he always gets in the way of their shots) and every time he gets shot he runs away scared. *Miss Martinez was accidentally shot with an orange paintball in the chest like Mrs Benson did. *Samuel uses the term "a good assassin always has a back-up". *Matthew and Babushka have a stand-off and compliment each other before Matthew shoots her in the forehead with a purple paintball. A similar exchange happened between Sam and Gibby in iCarly. *The episode features a scene between Matthew, Samuel and a fake delivery guy, which is almost identical to a scene in iCarly (with only a few changes here and there). *When Madison asks Matthew where Phil is, Matthew says that he's in the corner rocking. The camera then cuts to a shot of Phil in a ball rocking back and forth with an upset look on his face. This joke was first used in "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love". *The song 'The Joke Is On You' is heard in the background of Samuel and Matthew's montage. Mid-song, Madison tells Matthew that the game needs to stop. The song then resumes and Madison gets shot once again. This is similar to the pranking montage in "iGet Pranky". Timothy...Who? *Reed Alexander (who played Nevel Papperman in iCarly) makes his debut in his episode as the infamous Timothy Read. Timothy is basically a reincarnated version Nevel. *When Madison, Samuel and Babushka see Timothy for the first time, Madison greets him with a shy and unsure "hello...". Carly has said this in a few episodes of iCarly. *Irina Voronina (who played Krestacia in the iCarly episode "iSell Penny Tees") appears in this episode as Sarah; an employee at Blue. *Timothy kissing Madison out of the blue is similar to Nevel kissing Carly out of the blue in "iNevel". Detention *The whole theme of getting detention and trying to distract the teacher in charge is a plot device first used in the iCarly episode "iGot Detention". *Jane Lynch (who played Pam Puckett in "iSam's Mom") makes her debut as the infamous Ms Coward; who goes on to become a recurring character in season 2. **Her name is also similar to Mr Howard; the teacher who was in-charge of detention in iCarly. *Mary Ann Springer (who played Wendy in iCarly) appears in this episode as one of the detention kids who flirts with Samuel. *The whole "golfball spilling on the floor" gag was first used in "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love". *Ms Coward flirts with Matthew the same way Jane Lynch's character did in iCarly; Category:Babysitter